Intoxication Preview
by Winterbeauti
Summary: A nightmare strartles Dante awake in the middle of the night, he finds himslef falling for the most unlikely person imagionable. Scarlett his new partner. And this nightmare leads to things he never expected he would do to her.


**THey everyoone, **

**I'm new to this site, i've been writing for away but i really want some feed back so this is one of my fanfics. It's only a preview, to the story i'm working on call Intoxication. Let me know what you think and if i gt enough comments i might post the whole thing!**

**Luv Ya'll**

**Note: Copywrite of Capcoms DMC, also warning this story may contain some sexual realted ideas. Please read at your own risk!**

Dante's back slammed in to the ground. He lay there, trying to get his breath back. This was the first time in a long time he had had the wind knock out of him. Every inch of his body was hurting.

"Dante…" He felt her soft hands on his skin. She lifted him so he was leaning back against her bosom.

He rested back into her, her cool skin felt nice on his heated skin. He could taste cooper in his moth. He licked his parched lips. He leaned forward and climbed to his feet.

"Dante what are you doing?" She asked.

He picked up Rebellion, and spit out the blood that was filling his mouth, "I'm finishing this."

The large demon reared up on its back legs and roared. Dante continued to walk towards it. It came back down on all fours and snapped its jaws at him.

He brought his sword up on to his shoulder. He was acting to calm for this. She sat there not knowing what was going to happen. The demon charged Dante. He gracefully side stepped and brought his blade down across its neck, decapitating it. He was wiping of his sword when she felt someone grab her by the hair. A hand came down over her mouth. She bit into the leather glove, and the hand quickly retraced.

"Dante…" She screamed she didn't want to need him to protect her.

The hand came down over her mouth again, and she kicked and trashed trying to get lose. She saw Dante look up, anger flashed in his eyes.

"Let her go!" He ordered. His silver hair was soaked red, sweat cut trails in the caked blood and dirt that covered his pale chest.

"Not so fast little brother. One more step and she dies!"

She felt a cool blade touch her neck. _I'm going to die… He'll kill me no matter what Dante does. _She looked at Dante, trying to memorize his body, his face one more time. _If I was to die now, at least I'd die with him. I'd have one last handsome picture in my memory. _As much as she didn't want to admit it but right now Dante was literally dripping in sex appeal.

"What do you want Vergil?"

"What do you think? I'm here for the pendent and Yamato."

"You can't have them!"

"Then I guess she dies."

She felt the cool blade began to slide across her skin, "Dante… Please…" She screamed.

Dante felt his heartbreak. Memories filled his head. His mothers dying screams had haunted his for so many years and now this. "Fine you win." He ripped the pendent off his neck and threw it at Vergil's feet. He walked over to where the sword hung and took it off the wall. He passed it over to Vergil.

"Brother you've become weak. She's weakened you. Our father would have been ashamed."

"Our father knew what love was. Now let her go."

"Here take her." Vergil pushed her towards Dante. His replacement for Yamato grazed the side of her neck.

"You've got what you wanted brother… But for how long." Vergil sneered.

She feel into his arms, "Dante…" she whispered.

He knelt down cradling her to him, "Its okay now, I've got you."

"No… it's all over." She touched her hand to her neck. Her hand was covering in blood.

"Oh god…" Dante's voice trembled; the artery in her neck had been cut. She was going to bleed out. He only had a few moments with her.

"Dante, I love you." She whispered. The light in her eyes was already fading.

"Stay with me a little longer." He breathed dropping her head down.

"I have no regrets Dante, the only regret I have is that I'm leaving you. The only thing I was for is this." She lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his for one last time.

Dante felt tears come to his eyes, as he kissed her. He felt her hand slip from his cheek, and her lips relax. He lifted his lips away. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, and he cried.

He shot start up in bed; he could felt hot tears, on his cheeks. He looked around for Scarlett. There she was fast asleep in the large bed next to him. _Maybe sharing a hotel bed isn't so bad. _He thought as he brushed some hair out of her face. He knew he was falling for her. Dante got out of bed; he really needed to have a moment to clear his head. He pulled on his pants and walked out onto the balcony. The cool ocean air blew against his skin. He leaned on the railing; thinking about the dream, about everything, especially Scarlett. The minutes ticked by.

"Hey there handsome,"

He looked over his shoulder to see her stepping out on to the balcony, wrapping her short black silk robe around her. He knew she would cover up, because she didn't sleep in very much.

He just smiled at her.

"So, what's wrong, you bolted out of bed like there were demons hot on your heels."

"A nightmare," He breathed.

He felt her hands on his shoulder, and she leaned her head on him so she could look into his eyes.

"I see."

"Scarlett?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Her blue eyes twinkled in the moon, her golden hair creating a halo.

His movements we so quick she didn't have time to react. He pushed his lips against hers, with need passion, lust. He heard a small gasp come from her, and he kissed deeper. She could feel her heart fluttering, as she kissed back.

_Looks like the tropical air is really having an affect on him, _She thought. She couldn't lie she enjoyed it.

Dante pushed her against the railing and tipped her head back so he could have dominance.

"Dante…" She moaned his name against his lips.

He forced himself on her even more, kissing along her jaw, down her neck, looking for her sweet spot. He found it right above her collarbone; he licked it before heading back north towards her lips.

She could feel the lust, and heated passion that burned with in the handsome demon pressed against her. His skin was warm and damp from the humid air. She couldn't ignore the tingling in her more feminine regions. Dante slowly pulled back, looking into her eyes, sexual desires to light in his eyes.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I had to make sure my dreams and nightmares hadn't been lying to me." He answered, letting go of her, and going back inside.


End file.
